The present invention relates to digital input signals construction and, more particularly, to method and corresponding device for constructing at least one digital input signal and providing analog representation thereof, featuring a DSP, discrete output devices, and Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) system. The MIMO system of the present invention, constructed from low accuracy components featuring high speed and low power, outputs a constructed analog signal equivalent to the digital input signal representation.
The present invention is primarily directed to applications requiring high bandwidth with low current consumption, including but not limited to applications featuring digital signal processing including analog signal outputs, in a variety of applications such as radar, imaging and analog front-end of a wireless modem.
The inputs to a previous art digital input signals constructor providing analog representation thereof are digital signal(s) and a clock or any other deterministic signal or signals. Previous art digital signal constructor providing analog representation thereof is a system containing linear components, non-linear components, amplifiers, and optionally, delay elements and decision elements that output constructed analog signal as function of its input bits. The previous art digital input signals constructor providing accurate conversion of each digital input signal representation to its constructed equivalent analog signal. Occasionally, the previous art digital input signals constructor providing equivalent analog signal is calibrated in order to compensate for the inaccuracy of its components. The calibrationis done by changing the previous art constructor. More specifically, the gains and offsets of the previous art constructor are modified in order to achieve constructed analog signal equivalent to the digital input signals representation, featuring better accuracy.